


【双黑/太中】一场因为过激宰厨引发的喜案

by lemon233666



Category: Bungo Stray Dogs, 文豪野犬
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 06:55:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20335951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemon233666/pseuds/lemon233666





	【双黑/太中】一场因为过激宰厨引发的喜案

办公室里，还有芥川留下的味道躁动在中也心里。

请问新任男朋友有过激厨是什么体验。

啊啊，真的有点烦。  
就好像女生之间，听到一个关系跟你还行的女孩子天天跟你吹你男朋友或者女朋友，天天缠着你对象。  
有什么办法能把他搞走吗太心烦了。  
一个太宰治已经很烦了好吗？

“哦呀哦呀，中也心情不好吗？”太宰治看到办公桌对面的中也隐隐有些面对差不多比他帽子还高的文件不耐烦的意思，在文件海洋里面探出头。

这次太宰治很难得的做了个人，没有把年底一堆文件全部推给搭档和下属。  
是的，没有全部，是大部分。  
好吧怎么看也不是人会做的b事。  
刚刚芥川跑过来找他认可，然后就……  
带走了一片云彩（一堆文件）  
肉眼可见的，太宰治的桌子松了口气，未批阅的报告也就剩下矮矮的一摞。太宰治伸了个懒腰，看到对面的新任男朋友咬着牙在狂写。

所以说太宰治这人，长得跟妖精一样的，人活的比妖精还精。  
顺利把自己大徒弟叫去做苦力了。  
死线还有一天，怎么看太宰治都能完成任务了。中原中也怎么想都不服气，你说吧也不是他不好看而是因为他体恤下属，不压榨下属，这是优点，但是他没有徒弟帮忙。  
没有。  
这是你妈的为什么！

而且芥川的宰厨厨力，是真的让中也都自愧不如。  
毕竟芥川是追星，要时时刻刻了解爱豆的动向。  
但是他中原中也是和太宰治谈恋爱，要的是太宰治时时刻刻给他汇报动向。  
虽然太宰治几乎没有汇报过就是了。

中原中也越想越气，愤愤的丢下笔，又拿起笔，深呼吸了三下。  
不 要 生 气。  
“生气会长不高哦中也～”万恶之源太宰治笑着看着对面。

草，我都招惹了啥。  
你招惹了沾花惹草的人精。

把事情解释清楚之后，中也只记得办公室门被关上了。  
然后就是太宰治这玩意把自己摁在办公桌上，文件飞了一地，开始乱摸。  
事情为什么会变成这个样子。他迷糊的接着吻，脑回路还是没接受过来。

结婚？？？

宣誓主权的方式。

或者带上太宰治给的chocker。

这怎么看都不像是人能做的选项啊？他们现在才16，结婚大概很难，但是订婚可以，但是出柜这事本身也不值得骄傲，但是宣誓主权还是很有用的。  
比起chocker和太宰治广播和传销一样的“中也是我的狗狗哦”真的。  
恶心程度不相上下。  
青花鱼什么恶趣味。  
啧。

他的头被硬木的桌子弄的有些疼。太宰治的手搭在他的裤裆和脖子上。脖子上的手轻轻抚上他的脸，把他的头托起，插入他橘色的头发。

“哦呀，中也那么欲求不满的吗？”太宰治在接吻的缝隙别过头在他耳边轻笑。

“混蛋太宰，不是你要做的吗？”中也有些不满，刚刚很不容易认真说的醋言醋语还是被当成笑料了吗。

“蛞蝓的唾液好恶心哦。”太宰治对着中也的有些迷乱的眼神露出了一个满意的笑。如果他把这样的笑容对着任何一个女人估计都会心动吧。但是中也不是女人。太宰治没等他把“不接吻就不接吻谁想和你接”讲完，就把中也嘴角下泻下来的唾液用舌尖舔回口腔，交换了一个难舍难分像是打架一样缠绵的吻。

“要做还是去那边休息的床，办公桌太硬了……”太宰治的手从中也的裆下托住他的屁股，另一只手插进中也温热的口中，果不其然被咬了。

“狗狗要乖，不然会受到惩罚的。”

太宰治坐在床上，开始解中也的黑色衬衣。他解的很慢，像是别有用心的摩擦他的胸膛。中也有些愠他的磨蹭，顺着他的手想去脱扣子，却被太宰治抓住了。他把脸凑得更近了，勾起一个意味不明的笑。指尖暧昧不明的在他的手心比划。中也有些敏感的想挣开，却被抓的更紧。太宰治欺身吻上他的喉结，十指相扣，撑开了他手指间缝隙，近乎粗暴的握紧。

好不容易把衣服扣子解开，太宰治这人就很不要脸的让中也把裤子解开，然后开始玩弄他的乳尖。经常逃避繁琐文件任务的手光滑几乎没有茧子，腕上的纱布绷带摩挲着有些疼痛，代替的是有些羞愧的快感，丝丝不可控的电流向他的大脑传输着兴奋的信号。他难耐的轻声喘息，又咬紧牙藏好自己的情欲。

“呐，中也的腰真的跟蛞蝓体表一样滑呢。”太宰治在中也的背上耐心很好的用手指画着画，一切都很像享受下午甜点之前一定要有一个美好的上午。

“喂，太宰，你是不行吗？”中也忍不住问了。他知道他行，只是这前戏过于漫长，让他裤裆下的东西有些不耐烦了。

“你要体验一下吗？”太宰治看着他蓝色的眸子只剩他一个人，冲着他挑起唇角，另一只手在他的乳首上画了个爱心，然后毫不留情的挤压。

嘶————中也漏出了一些声音。这疼痛让他清醒了几分。“不必。”中也扭过头不看他。太宰治仿佛置身事外一样开始埋头开始用舌尖玩弄他的胸膛上的两朵粉色。中也的脸上烫的不行。背上不安分的手顺着他的脊梁寻入了他的后穴。手指并不打算直接表达自己的想法，而是溜过他的下面轻轻扯住了他的阴茎。

他的指甲开始刮他的阴茎口部。中也越发感觉自己被束缚的难受，而胸间还在被灵活的挑逗着。他挺了挺跨，把裤子褪到膝上，把内裤也扯了下来。一切都暴露在空气中，太宰治手臂上的绷带不经意的蹭到他的大腿内侧。他脑子一下子死机了，却因为无法释放而硬生生的从天堂坠入人间。

他恼火的看了一眼不紧不慢的太宰治，却因为迷离的情欲显得更具诱惑性。太宰治抬头伸直了身子，在他眼睫上印上一个浅浅的吻。

“等一等。”他从风衣内侧摸出一盒有些扁的膏药。是润滑剂。他起开盖子用两根手指毫不留情的划了一圈，顺着他的股缝探进后穴。润护剂凉丝丝的，他不禁缩了缩，却被无情的被迫撑开了一根手指。

“明明只是几天没做，中也就那么紧了吗。看来下次要勤奋一点呢。”太宰治的手专心的向后穴四处扩张，充分发挥着润滑剂的作用，不久后又伸入了另一支，拇指在穴口绕圈，好似巡逻的卫兵。

“没有下次。”中也喘着粗气和太宰治接吻。小穴渐渐放松下来，习惯了这样入侵的感觉，太宰治伸入第三支手指，草草的搅了一会便失去耐心退了出来。后穴一时间有些诡异的空虚，微凉的空气激的中也感觉有些冷。太宰治的手从他裆下退回来时不忘撸了一把他的阴茎。紫红色的硬物告诉他中也的前后都在因自己兴奋着。他握住中也的手，让中也把他的裤链拉开。又帮他拉下他的内裤。太宰治把他的那根东西抵在穴口前，蓄势待发。

“那可不一定。”太宰治托起小矮人往他的阴茎坐下去。他很清楚中原中也，包括内部的构造也是。虽然扩张有些不充分，但好在还是因为习惯整根吃了下去。

内壁开始绞着巨物。撕裂一样的痛感还是让中原中也眼角挂上了生理泪水。那根东西缓缓的抽插着，却又毫不留情的碾平内壁的皱褶，擦着前列腺的点，快感让他感觉像是在刀尖上跳舞，刺激而又不安。中也仰头闭着眼睛试图缓解自己的兴奋，却被轻颤的眼睫暴露了心情。太宰治坏心眼的戳的更深， 果不其然听到了一声压抑的喘息。

“中也，没人拦着你叫。不舒服你说就是了。”太宰治揽着他的腰开始猛的抽插，整根退出又整根没入，手上不停的撸动着身上人的硬物，却又在爆发前一刻止住欲望。中也不满的绞紧了后穴，差点让太宰治缴械。做爱也要像是打架一样的，爱恨纠缠不清，归根结底还是爱的包容多一些。太宰治在他体内的巨物越发硬挺，捅着记忆中那个让他兴奋的地方。

也不看看是谁……不让他叫。中也骂鱼的思路也逐渐支离破碎，断断续续的呻吟被仅存的理智压低的音量。这里是办公室，他恍惚的想着，难不成太宰治这条鱼想让芥川不小心进来看到这一幕从而达到解决他吃醋的效果吗？他开始慌了：“太宰！门关了没有！”

“没有关哦，所以狗狗要安静一点哦。万一芥川君从外面进来了，风衣就不知道能不能挡住了。”太宰治笑着把风衣披在中也肩上，狭小的空间温度散发不出去，交合的地方愈发暧昧起来。滑腻的水声和抽插声充斥着他们的耳膜，身下更直观的感受充斥着大脑，中也啧了一声混蛋太宰，又凑过去索吻。

是因为听他说话太烦躁了。

只有吻才可以感受到他深藏的感情。

高潮结束后，中也拒绝了太宰治帮他系扣子的想法，穿好衣服披上风衣怕再来一次。太宰治很难得的做了一次人主动提出帮他处理完剩下的任务让他先回家冲个澡——他们的家。

“中也你可以自己回去吗要不一起回去吧反正任务肯定能搞完。”太宰治粘过去看起来明天又要压迫下属。

“你以为我是你吗混蛋。今晚想吃什么？”中也笑了一声。风衣不知道为什么好像有点大，他没有深究，想着今晚是蟹肉粥还是蟹肉罐头。

“中也一定知道我想吃什么的啦反正有螃蟹就好啦最好中也给我剥啦。”玛丽苏一点的看法来说，太宰治周围都飘满了粉红色的小花花。看向中也的眼神都多了一种：“中也你其实是个好人吧”这样的目光。

嘛，好像独占这样孩子气的太宰治，确实挺不错呢。

End

彩蛋：  
中也刚离开办公室，芥川就不知道从哪个拐角冒了出来，他假装路过办公室看看太宰治有没有空来看他展现自己，却看见太宰治坐在办公室里认真的批阅着文件。难得啊。他扭头打算离开，余光却看见椅背上那件风衣。

唉？那件风衣好像不是太宰先生的吧？说起来中也先生刚刚那件风衣好像是太宰先生的吧？

这个问题，还是不要深究了。

Fin.  
感谢您的阅读  
致力于做一个沙雕司机（？不你不是）


End file.
